The story of the gods of gats
by emotheextremo
Summary: based off players in the game gats
1. Chapter 1

This new story is going to be about the people who play withme in , a online shooting game that has accumulated over 1000 players. Us people who play are quite interesting, and I think the ideas are going to be quite interesting. Please enjoy this. as for me, yum yum, to me and lucy.


	2. There gunna be a pun in the titles

ok, let me make a few things clear before I begin this. If you view my fics other than the binding of isaac, you probably won't enjoy this. Also, in no way an I going to use you if your j greedy little fuck, or a chat-killer. Speaking of chat killing, we will start on the fateful day I got chat-killed by ten different people. This happens to be the day legend started doing tdm alot, so I apologize to legendmm9 not having you appear in this for the longest ass time. One last note, alot of fluffy hugging and colorful language 


	3. I landmine best shot

Oh fuck I am going to piss off so many people right now. Lets start with last night. Fiqtly, when I was talking to joinmeplease, I said I was like fofo on drugs. Haha, that was the complete wrong person. I am like Imfirstfr on drugs. Now for today. Fnr anyone who is trying to contact me on reddit, my account is acting funky. So memegod, I need you do me a favor, tell everyone that pikapowerthegod is no longer active on weekends except if you pm me on . I can still do the interview here. Finally apologies to all peopje who are going to complain that this should be on my profile page. I can't.

Now I have some fluff. I have over 1000 pictures of gats, so It was that fateful night that we merged four diffrent people. There was 5 people on the server, so me and 3 guest decide to use build stupidly, and merge. I decide to troll them by putting landmines down around us. If anyone caused us to bounce in the wrong direction, they blew up. So we stay lile this for over 30 minutes, yelling things like rape and me moaning, an the person who isn't stuck in and sure wasn't teaming conds up to our sex pile and shoots me with his shotgun, killing me, however, in the process, sets of two of my landmines kiling himself. The blues in the middle are suvbk.

By this point I get build, and manage to gvitch myself into a red square right next to them. However I get stuck there. We end ur staying there for three hours, before reseting ourselves. This is why i love build. 


	4. I broke the build

thank you to noobie for commenting. I love playing with you, and writing. So wf are at 6am of that day

It was at 6am that I decided to change servers. I looked thru and found an empty dom server. After going in, I discovered that there was not a single build block. After finding this, I decided to do something stupid. I got zonbienuker to join me, and we both got build. He started at one corner, I started at the ouher. We made the bases unusable. Then just to be even more troll, we inscribed a lenny face in the middle. By the time we finished, it was 6:30. People started to pile in and discovered everything.

By this point, I had decide to troll harder. I started trapping my own team in the red blobks. So one by one the red team leaves. At 7am, I broke a record. I became the fisst person to have a 1v20 situation. That was when I realized how dumb I was.

To be continued 


	5. You guys are chatting me

wow, this was my mistake for not looking at the comments to see what people thought. So, just as an understanding, I have to write my fanfics on my flip phone. That is the reason why the grammar and spelling is so bad. Ok for the other problem. Chat killing is a real thing. First off kauliflower, I know why you say it isn't real. You chat-kill! Its very real. Walking up on somebody, seeing they have the chat box up, then killing them, that is a chat-kill. Here is the proper thing to do in multiple scenerios.

If you want to kill them, wait until they finish the chat, then attack.

If you have landmine or knife, stand right next tf them and face the opposite direction. Slowly turn your gun towards them. This should take 20 seconds to do. If they are still in the box by the time you face them, then ynu have every right to kill them.

If you have med, you either do the first thing on this list, or ynu put a med on them.

If you have build, try to trap the player.

Thank you for listening! 


	6. Lmg anyone

where do I begin today. Oh yeah, so I have a list of good lmg players. Its very short. Pikapower, legendmm9, and darkdiety. Prove me wrong. Now to end this story.

So my dumbass decides to build around myself, but not trap myself. So a wait. By this point, the blue team started to recover numbers, but every red (except one) started to attack me. I'm sitting there, like a fucking idiot, telling them to try and kill me with a grenade. Around 100 grenades later, someone throws a grenade in front of the base, instead of on it. I get yeted. End of story.

So this has told you one of two uses of grenades: killing base holders. Learn from my mistakes. 


End file.
